My cat name Wesker
by littleVampirewolf
Summary: Seven-year old Claire Redfield goes to the new Neo-Umbrella Pet Shop and adopts a cat that has special abilities and names him Wesker , however the manufacturer company Umbrella wants it back and will stop at nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident evil just this story**

**Summary: Seven-year old Claire Redfield goes to the new Neo-Umbrella Pet Shop and adopts a cat that has special abilities and names him Wesker the manufacturer company Umbrella wants it back and will stop at nothing.**

**My cat named Wesker**

* * *

A small black cat yawned as he laid down, gazing outside the window watching a crowd of people go by. His eyes drifted through the crowd until they landed on a young girl who appeared to be no more than seven. She had long fiery red hair and was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a black T-shirt. She placed her hands on the window looking at him with pure innocents, her blue eyes shimmered with joy as squealed with excitement and bounded into the store.

"Hello little one can I help you?" the caretaker asked.

"I wanna adopt a kitty" She said in an adorable voice which made many shoppers stop and stare at her in awe.

"Alright which one?" the caretaker asked.

"That one!" she said pointing at the black cat in the window.

"Ah very good choice" the caretaker commented picking up the cat and placing it on the counter.

The caretaker filled out most of the paper work for her and got most of the necessities she would need cat food, collar, and toys.

"Okay little one your purchase total comes up to $96 dollars" he said as she pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed to the man

"Claire there you are what's taking you so long?" Chris asked as he walked into the store he was five years older than her.

"Here you go the tag machine is on the left side of the door" the caretaker said handing Claire her change.

She grabbed the cage as Chris grabbed the bags, she stopped to buy her new cat a name tag then followed Chris to the car.

* * *

"Out of all the cats we saw Claire why did you pick this one?" Chris asked Looking at the black cat, its head was slightly larger than the rest of its body and it had large reddish orange eyes.

"I think he's cute" Jill said scratching him behind the ear, he let out a deep loud purr

"Yeah Chris don't be so mean" Claire said picking Wesker up and sitting him on her lap, she pulled out the collar and put it around his neck.

"There you go so if you ever get lost people know where you live." she said hugging him before sitting him on the floor before getting up with Jill to go make lunch.

"If you ask me its eyes look kinda freaky" Chris said the cats eyes flashed red.

"Whoa!" Chris yelled as the cat hissed at him its tail lashing side to side angrily

"Chris stop being mean to Wesker!" Claire yelled picking Wesker up, he relaxed in her arms as she carried him into the kitchen for lunch.

"We should have gotten a dog" Chris said going getting up to help in the kitchen

"Why don't we ask mom and dad to see if you can have a dog." Claire said putting the sandwiches on the table

"Yeah that way you can stop picking on poor Wesker" Jill chimed in.

"I'm not picking on him I'm just saying he has weird color eyes" Chris said defending himself.

"Chris he's manufactured by Umbrella its how they created him!" Claire snapped sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Come here Wesker" Claire said holding her arms out Wesker padded over to her and jumped into her arms.

"Chris is just a big o meany isn't he?" She said rubbing his head, he meowed loudly in agreement.

Jill couldn't help but laugh at Chris's face.

"Whatever I'm just saying" Chris said

Claire put Wesker down on the table and ran over the the bag she got from the store. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and made her way back into the kitchen for Wesker to try them on.

"Awe he looks so handsome" Jill said as Wesker walked around the table with the dark shades on.

"How the hell can he see in them?" Chris asked

Wesker jumped on Claire's shoulder before looking back at Chris.

"He likes them" Claire stated as they walked into the living room to watch TV

"I have to go but I'll see you two tomorrow" Jill said grabbing her jacket and leaving out the door.

"See ya" Claire and Chris said at the same time.

"Oh and Wesker feel free to beat Chris up if he gives you any trouble" Jill said patting his head. Chris could have swore that it smirked.

"Is it me or did the Cat just smirk?" Chris thought to himself.

"Must be my Imagination"

* * *

Claire entered her room with Wesker on her shoulder, he hoped off onto the bed. She walked over to him to take his glasses off but he acted as if he didn't want her to so she left them.

"You must really like your sunglasses huh?" She asked changing into her star pj's.

"I do Dear Heart thank you very much" Wesker said watching her reaction.

Claire turned around "ha-ha Chris very funny" she said looking around the room.

"Dear Heart you've got it all wrong you dear brother is still down stairs" Wesker said

"Wesker?" Claire asked timidly.

"Dear Heart you seem shocked to the fact that I can talk did you for get I was created by Umbrella?" he said staring at her, she began to tremble

"GYAAAAAHHH!" She screamed running out of the room straight for Chris.

"Claire what's wrong!" Chris yelled.

"Wesker is talking!" She cried hugging on to Chris.

"Claire-bear you know that cats can't talk" Chris said trying to soothe his frazzled sister.

"But Wesker can he called me Dear Heart" She said.

"Come on lets go see!" he said pulling her behind him as they walked towards Claire's room. Wesker was sitting on her desk licking his paws.

"See Claire Wesker isn't talking." Chris said, Wesker looked up at them and meowed.

"He did I know he did" Claire exclaimed, Chris hugged her.

"Claire your tired, you've had a long day an need to rest" he said going to his room.

"Alright why didn't you say anything when Chris was here!" she huffed angrily.

"Dear Heart I only communicate with you" Wesker smirked

"Why? and what else can you do?" she asked

"Lets see talking is obvious, I can walk on two legs, pick up heavy objects, and I have non human speed." he said

"How?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"I was a normal cat but Umbrella got a hold of me and experimented on me I got away and was found by that pet store owner." He said

"Oh does that mean the bad people will come after you?" Claire asked as she felt her eyes getting heavy. She didn't know why she was starting to get used to having a talking cat for a best friend.

"Good night Wesker" she said cutting off the light.

"Night my Dear Heart, sleep well I'll protect you" he said curling up beside her head.

* * *

Hunk and Ada prowled through the dimly lit streets. It was going on past midnight and he still hadn't found the cat he was looking for.

"Damn it all Spencer will have my head if I don't find that cat. he growled he pulled out a tracker but he couldn't get a clear reading because of how big the city was.

"I don't know he shouldn't have gotten that far." Ada said.

"Why is Spencer after this cat any ways?" Ada asked.

"I don't know nor do I care my job is to find it and bring it back to him for further testing" Hunk said as they cut into an alley.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." Ada said glaring.

"Its suppose to be special some new Umbrella product." he grunted

"If so why cant they make another one?"

"They can just need this ones DNA" Hunk said looking at the tracker once more.

"Ugh! nothing still how the hell can one cat be so damn hard to find!" Ada sneered

"I don't know but when I do find it and get my hands on it I'm going to make that cat wish it was never created!" Hunk said

"That makes two of us"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

* * *

Ada and Hunk had checked into a cheap motel and got separate rooms. Hunk was being a royal prick because he couldn't find a cat much to Ada's dismay she was glad to be off her feet while he was still complaining about Spencer. Even though Spencer was an old man in a wheelchair he still held a lot of power.

"Speak of the devil" Ada said as her PDA beeped.

"Ada Wong"

"Ah! Ada my girl have you any progress on tracking down my lost pet?" Spencer asked Ada paled.

"No we've lost the signal." Ada sighed

"Ada, Ada, Ada you disappoint me. How the simple task of finding one cat is so hard for you to do. Spencer said his voice was calm although it held anger in it.

"We believe that it may have been picked up by a pet store of shelter." Ada said

"I'll give you three days to find my pet if you don't have it by then, then I'm going to have to send in Krauser." He said hanging up.

"That would be a mistake." Ada sighed.

Krauser wasn't just a mercenary he was a complete sociopath, more muscle than brains but even so Ada knew to stir clear from him. He got messed up on a mission in south America and was out looking for blood ever since. Krauser would kill just about anyone and anything as long as he got paid.

"Better tell Hunk the deadline just got moved up"

* * *

Claire and Wesker sat on her bed staring at each other in a staring contest. There was five inches of snow on the ground so no school for the next two days.

"Come on blink already!" Claire pouted

"Dear Heart if I did that than that means I would lose" Wesker chucked as she pouted even more.

"But your eyes are bigger so its unfair" she complained blinking

"Dear Heart I'm a cat" Wesker said hoping off the bed throwing a look over his shoulder.

"Claire! Time for breakfast!" Chris yelled from downstairs

"Okay I'm coming" She said putting on her favorite red Turtle neck and a pair of black sweats.

"Dear Heart you look Purrfect!" Wesker purred as she put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Trying to make up for earlier?" She asked pulling on her shoes.

"It was just a game Dear Heart" Wesker said jumping on her shoulders as she turn to leave the room.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Claire asked

"I'd say you" he said as she blushed.

"Perverted Cat!" she said .

"Well then milk it is." He sighed.

"Morning Claire what were you doing up there?" Chris asked passing a plate of waffles, eggs and bacon towards her.

"Staring contest with Wesker." She said taking a bite out of her bacon.

"Who won?"

"Meow" Wesker mewed.

"Huh?" Chris said staring at the cat.

"He said he did, and where's his food?" Claire said.

"Still going on about talking cats?" Chris said taking a bite out of his own waffle.

"Yeah he told me I looked purrfect" Claire said smiling,

"Pun intended?" he asked looking at her.

"Shut up!" Claire yelled playfully as she smacked his arm.

It was about twelve o'clock when Chris and Claire got ready to go over to Jill's house she called ten minutes earlier saying that Leon, Billy, and Rebecca were over and they could come over too. Claire pulled on her purple fur lined parka and snow boots as Chris pull on his black one. Wesker decided he wanted to tag along so he hoped on her shoulders as she pulled on the parka giving her extra warmth.

"Claire Your not taking Wesker to Jill's!" Chris said as he opened the door

"But Wesker doesn't want to be left alone and neither do I" She complained

"Besides Jill said I could bring him" Claire pouted

"Alright fine but next time he stays here!" Chris snapped

"Dear Heart I think your dear brother is jealous of our closeness" Wesker whispered in Claire's ear.

Claire walked over to her brother and hugged his head.

"Good boy, Good Boy Its all right I am here for you" Claire said rubbing his head.

"Awe Claire come on don't your messing up my hair" Chris said playfully pulling Claire into a bear hug.

It took them both about ten minutes to get to Jill's house only because Claire kept sinking into the snow which was knee deep for her. Chris ended up having to carry her and Wesker the rest of the way.

"Look out!" Claire yelled as she saw two snowballs flying straight for Chris's face.

Chris ducked but the movement cause both him and Claire to fall into the snow. Chris looked up with a glare to see Billy and Leon Standing there snowballs in hand laughing at them.

"You two are so dead!" Chris yelled picking up a snowball throwing it and hitting Jill instead of Billy or Leon.

" Uh oh!" Chris said as Jill picked up a snowball throwing it at Chris knocking him down.

Claire was building a fort for her, Rebecca and Wesker when a stray snowball hit her in the face. Everyone stopped expecting the Younger Redfield to cry.

"Dear Heart are you okay?" Wesker whispered to her,she nodded rubbing her face.

"Sorry Claire I didn't mean to hit you" Leon said running over to her.

"Its okay" Claire said throwing a snowball at close range knocking Leon down and in a daze

"How's that for a girls throw?" she said laughing.

"Nice shot my dear Claire!" Wesker said nuzzling her cheek.

"Wesker stop it that tickles" Claire laughed.

* * *

Krauser strode into Spencer's office and found his boss pinching his nose trying to ward off a head ache.

"You wanted to see me boss"

"Ada and Hunk have been given an assignment but it seems they can't handle it so that why your here." Spencer said looking at Krauser with dull eyes.

Krauser picked up the file on the table and looked over it.

"So what if some brat picked up this cat and took it home?" Krauser asked.

"Just bring the brat and the cat here if that's the case, but highly unlikely!" Spencer said

"Yes sir!" Krauser said

"Oh and Krauser I need the cat alive" Spencer said as Krauser walked out of the room.

* * *

Claire, Chris, Leon, Billy, and Rebecca sat in front of the fire place drinking hot cocoa.

"Whose up for a sleepover" Jill asked coming into the room with some sandwiches.

"That's a great idea we can play games and eat pizza and watch movies!" Rebecca said.

"I'm game" Leon and Billy said grabbing a sandwich.

"Good that only leaves Chris and Claire" Jill said.

"What about mommy and daddy? Aren't they coming home today?" Claire asked she was holding Wesker under her chin.

"Claire I'm sorry but they're not coming home today their flight got delayed and it will be at least another week." Chris said looking at his sister as tears began to stream down her face.

"Claire don't cry we'll see them soon." Chris said hugging Claire tightly.

Wesker's ears folded back he hated seeing his Dear Heart like this she was hurting because she missed her mother and father.

"What kind of Parents leave their children alone for a long period of time?" Wesker thought.

"We have to go home and get our things for the sleep over" Chris said getting up.

"Can Wesker stay he makes me feel better?" Claire said rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Alright fine he can stay" Chris said.

Chris had returned with his and Claire's stuff for their sleepover.

"Chris and the guy's can sleep in the guest bed room while Claire and Rebecca sleep in my room" Jill said.

After they all got settled they had ordered three large pepperoni pizza's and two cokes. After that they all watched a movie and got ready for bed.

"Wesker?" Claire whispered after making sure Jill and Rebecca were asleep.

"Yes Dear Heart?" Wesker said turning his head to look at her.

"Whats it like being a cat?" She asked.

"What do you mean Dear Heart?"

"I mean can you see in color?" she whispered

"Well yes my eyes are far more advance than regular cats I can see in color and in the dark." he said shifting closer to her.

"Who were the people who experimented on you?" Claire yawned

"His name was Spencer but I don't really remember what happened to me" Wesker said placing his head on her chest.

"Oh do you think they are looking for you" She asked

"I do and if I know them than they already have sent someone to find me and bring me back." Wesker said.

"What will happen if they find us?" Claire asked although she was half asleep.

"They won't and even if they do I'll kill anyone who hurts you Dear Heart and that's a promise"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

* * *

Claire awoke feeling hot and dizzy, she didn't feel good at all. She sifted a little in her sleeping bag causing Wesker to wake up.

"Dear Heart?" he asked as Claire had a coughing spell her face was flushed with fever.

"Wesker?" She croaked her throat was sore and her voice was hoarse.

"Its okay Dear Heart I'm here" he whispered, she started coughing again a little more forcefully.

"Claire?" Wesker asked but she gave no response just shallow gasps.

Wesker wasn't sure what he should do so he went to wake Jill up.

"Huh Wesker what's wrong do you need to use the bathroom?" Jill said getting up a little.

He pawed at her trying to get her to follow him, he didn't want to risk talking because it might do more harm than good with the condition Claire was in.

"Okay are you hungry?" Jill asked fully awake now.

"Oh for the love of god! Why won't she just follow me over to Claire?" he thought frustrated

"Come on Wesker I don't speak cat so what's wrong?" Jill said getting out of bed

Wesker ran towards Claire looking back at Jill who finally seemed to understand something was wrong with Claire.

"She's burning up!" Jill said touching Claire's forehead.

"I'll get my mom you go get Chris" Jill said running out the room.

"Hang on Dear Heart I'm going to get your brother." Wesker said taking off.

"Wesker don't leave…" Claire groaned weakly.

Wesker had went into the spare guest room where Chris was staying and proceeded to wake him. Wesker had meowed a few times but when Chris refused to move he pawed at him it only caused Chris to roll over and fall back asleep."

"Damn it why won't he get up?" Wesker sighed frustrated.

"Desperate times call for Desperate measures" Wesker said bitting down on Chris's shirt and pulling him out of bed.

"Wake up already Claire's sick and needs you!" Wesker snapped.

Chris snapped awake looking around to see where the voice came from his eyes settled on Wesker.

"What is it Wesker, did you hear something I could have swore that someone just said Claire was sick." Chris said sitting up.

"You have as much brains as a dog! Now get up!" Wesker hissed as Chris's eyes widened

"Wesker you talk!" Chris yelled

"Yes but now is not the time Claire has a cold!" Wesker said running from the room Chris not to far behind.

"Claire!" Chris said as he rushed to his sister's side

"She has a fever and a cough, but nothing to serious." Mrs. Valentine said looking at them.

"I've given her some cold and flu medicine, it should help with the fever and sore throat." Mrs. Valentine sighed

"I'm glad you decided to come to me now than waiting in the morning she could have been much worse."

"I'd thank Wesker he's the one who noticed she was sick, such a smart cat" Jill said patting Wesker's head.

"Well I'll say Claire is very lucky to have a friend like you Wesker" Mrs. Valentine said leaving the room.

Wesker had returned to his previous spot on Claire's sleeping bag placing his head on her chest, her heart beat was strong and steady. Wesker found himself being lulled to sleep by its majestic sound.

"Well I guess we go back to bed" Jill said with a yawn.

"Yeah I guess so" Chris said uneasy, Jill seemed to pick up on this.

"Christopher go back to sleep you heard mom she's fine just needs plenty of rest just like you do, now go!" Jill said pointing to the door.

"Okay Jill" Chris sighed tiredly

"See you in the morning." He said walking out of the room.

"Did I imagine Wesker talking?" Chris thought to himself

"Heh yeah right talking cat must have still been sleeping" he said yawning.

* * *

"No! Hell no! I'm not about to let some trigger happy, knife throwing freak take my money!" Hunk yelled.

"Jack Krauser is technically already on the assignment and he's probably covered half of our tracks by now all we can do is wait and see if we run in to him" Ada said sipping on her coffee

"Why are you so calm about this I mean your job is at stake too!"

"See that's where your wrong, I had a back up plan in case this job went down the drain and looks like it has." Ada said pulling her PDA out.

"So that's it Just let Krauser take all the credit for all of out hard work!" Hunk hissed

"In case you haven't noticed we don't have the cat and we don't know where it is so in other words you should stop worrying about it. Ada said getting up.

"Carefree as ever if she isn't gathering intelligence on rival companies she's stealing samples from labs typical."

* * *

Claire awoke to something wet on her face, it wasn't unpleasant but it was weird at first until she realized what or rather who it was.

"Wesker? What are you doing?" she croaked.

"Licking your face Dear Heart." He said still licking her.

"Stop it that tickles." She said giggling a little.

"Don't want to you taste good" Wesker whispered, but he did stop.

"Dear Heart how are you feeling?"

"A little tired but somewhat better I guess" Claire said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm glad you had me, your brother and his girlfriend worried" Wesker said looking over at Jill who thankfully was still sleeping

"I'm sorry" Claire said sitting up.

"Hold on Dear Heart I'm going to get Jill's mother she seems to be a doctor"

Wesker pushed his way through the bedroom door to see Jill's mom sitting on the bed reading. Jumping on the bed he mewed to get her attention.

"Oh Wesker how are you this fine morning is little Claire doing better?" She asked putting her book to the side Wesker nodded his head

"Well if I didn't know better I'd say you understand what I'm saying" She said frowning.

"Lets go see how she's doing, shall we?" She said.

Wesker ran ahead of Jill's mother walking over to Claire who picked him up in her arms and hugged him.

"You're my good boy" she smiled

Jill's mother walked in with a thermometer before handing it to Claire to put in her mouth.

"How are you feeling Claire" she asked taking the thermometer to read it

"I feel a little better, but my throat and chest still hurt" Claire said.

"Hmm slightly feverish" Mrs. Valentine said

"Now Claire you need to stay in bed for most of the day I'll make you some soup to see if we can't make you all better." Mrs. Valentine said leaving the room.

Claire started to yawn, Wesker curled himself up in her arms to keep her warm.

"Dear Heart you need to rest." Wesker said watching her drift back off to sleep for a second time.

"My Dear Claire you need to save your strength we have so many adventures ahead of us"

* * *

Krauser had entered the outskirts of Raccoon City his tracker was working just fine until he got mid way into the city. However it did bring him to a pet store it was closed for now. He decided he'd wait around for the owner to open up because he had some questioning to do.

"Neo-Umbrella pets and friends, such a stupid name" Krauser said looking into the window.

"Huh the tracks lead here but they seem to fade else where" he said glaring at the machine in his hand.

"I hate this thing, one little cat shouldn't be so hard to find but I always did like a challenge."


End file.
